The invention relates to articles for games of hitting or catching.
Articles for catching, consisting of a rigid, concave disk with a flexible, hook-and-loop type front surface and a ball of complementary filamentary surface are known. For example, Bai U.S. Pat No. 4,017,076 describes a target game including a dish-shaped mitt or glove covered by a fabric target spaced from the wall of the mitt. Lee U.S. Pat No. 4,995,617 describes a similar catching mitt in which two cushioning layers of foam are provided between the mitt and front layer.
Yu U.S. Pat No. 5,080,374 describes a racket having an integral handle, with a front racket surface covered with VELCRO or hook-and-loop type material for catching a ball and a rear, hard surface for hitting a ball.